Have No Idea
by monkeygirl77
Summary: She had no idea what he cared about. She knew nothing about him. Mary Winchester thinks she knows exactly who Lucifer is and what he wants. But she knows nothing. Nothing at all. Until he shows her, if only to get her story right.


_Sometime before the year 1990._

"Ramsey.", the voice floated over the dimmly lit room, illuminated by the soft glow of dozens of flickering candles, "Come meet the little one."

A large dog, a hound more precise, perked up at the sound of her name. Large dark ears perked, turning towards the voice from the direction of the large satin covered bed. Red burning eyes drifted over to the figure laying in center and the other leaning over him. A soft rustling had her standing, the cooing of a babe filled the gentle silence of the room, and the gentle hum of the grown figure beside it.

Silently she padded across the ever warm marble flooring, looking up at the thing in the middle of the bed, the Hound jumped up, two paws on the bed, and sniffed at it, little curls dancing to the inhale of air. It smelled fleshly, powerful, like her Master (a term she used lightly) and the tinge of talcum powder and human childrens soap. Little pale hands reached upwards, fingers curling around her ears, and they tugged.

Beside her the elder man chuckled softly, "He likes you Ramsey."

The Hound huffed, red eyes staring down into glowing blue, finding that once she made the contact it could not be broken. She growled softly when the little thing tugged at her ears again and she nipped at the pup, licking it's cheek in approval and tender fashion.

"Easy easy."

His hand rubbed down her neck, fingers scratching under the fur softly, the babe whined softly letting go of the furry ears as it turned its attentions towards its father. He cooed down at it, long pale fingers stroking the babes cheek softly, "Are you hungry my little one?"

Ramsey watched as the man stood from the edge of the bed, bending to lift the teeny thing from the soft bed. It cooed and nuzzled into it's father's bare chest, little fingers curling into the flesh under them kneading like a kitten. Now that the bed had been vacated she hopped up onto it, curling, and laying there watching them carefully.

He brushed curls from the babes face, cooing softly down to it, "Is my little prince hungry?", the babe, a boy, was preoccupied by the glimmering feathers over his father's shoulder. They rustled as he moved, in time with the rise and fall of his chest, Lucifer peered over his shoulder following the little one's eyes to the prized appendages on his back.

"Do you like papa's wings little one?"

The little babe giggled as the wing unfurled and brushed against his cheek softly, reaching little fingers out for the soft plummage, and when fingers closed around it, trying to pull it into his mouth. He managed one and cooed around the soft fluff agaisnt his sore gums.

"Just like you're uncle little one, he loved to chew on papa's feathers when he was a babe too. But,", Lucifer pulled his wing back, stroking the babes cheek again when he began to fuss, "you mustn't eat papa's pretty wings. How about something more filling, yes?"

He produced a gold rimmed bottle, brushing the warm nipple to the babes lower lip until his teeny mouth opened to take it in, suckling on it greedily. Inside was a faint off white liquid, formula for his human half, and a faint glow of something more mixed inside.

"Thats it my little one, drink up, you will need your strength when papa isn't there."

The babe finished off the bottle, turning away when he was done, and cooed happily. Depositing it on the table next to him, he curled the tot into his chest again, nosing his soft silky curls in paternal fashion. He cuddled into his parents chest, nuzzling his teeny cheek against the cool skin.

He mewed softly, and Lucifer smiled to himself when the baby yawned a yawn too big, eyes fluttering as fatigue and sleep took over, now that his belly was full he was content to sleep. Lucifer cuddled his little prince close to his chest, fingers running over his soft head of curls and down his back. Focusing slightly on the little bumps of premature wings under the skin. Turning he fell back onto his bed, Ramsey barked softly at the disturbance and moved over to make room, still cuddling the baby to his chest.

"Shall I sing you a lullaby my love?"

At one time Lucifer's voice had been heard through all of Heaven. It had been one of Heaven's most treasured things.

But now that voice was reserved for one being and one being only, this little one right here, and Ramsey when she was in the room.

 _"Ramsey protect my son."_

She was on her feet, running through the attacking angels, tearing into them when she got the opportunity. But her mission was clear, protect the baby at all costs. And so while the mighty Archangels beat her master back into his cage, she snagged up the bundle and ran as far as she could.

The babe whined, crying out in fright, the shrill cry of someone who can't defend themselves and needs to comfort of someone bigger. She pawed at the door before her, whining and such, and set the bundle down on the step.

A portly blonde man opened the door to the shop, glasses perched upon his nose, and his eyes widened at the sight of the babe and the Hound.

"Oh dear," He bent and scooped up the bundle, moving the silken blanket aside to peer into the pale babes face, "Where did you get this little one from?"

There was a name sewn into the blanket, _Adam Young_.

But it was too soon. The end was not here yet.

"Ramsey? Something's happened hasn't it?"

She nodded nudging his leg in question. He curled the babe closer to block him from the harsh winds of London.

"Yes of course I will keep the lad. A little bit isn't he? Looks just like his father. Come in dear this is no weather for a babe to be out in", he pat Ramsey's head in thanks as he turned to go back into his book shop. She watched the door shut behind him and turned to look down the street. Her duty complete, the babe was safe, she leapt into the street and was gone.

 _Sometime around the year 2017 in some alternate universe not to far from our own._

"You have no idea what I care about."

Mary Winchester huffed to herself, completely exhausted after having walked so far and so long, willing to take this as the break she was lucky to get as her 'partner' was looking around, focused on something in the distance.

"But a child? Do you honestly care about raising a child? Changing diapers? Bottle feeding? Waking up at all hours of the night."

"I don't have to sleep."

She huffed softly and blew some hair out of her face.

"He'd be half human."

As if that was the part that would be the deal breaker in this situation. Lucifer heaved a sigh, his arms dropping to his sides and head falling back as if he was searching the sky above for some sort of aid. Mary watched him closely as he turned to look at her, eyes annoyed, there was another emotion there that she couldn't place. He huffed and dug into his pocket, digging out a wallet.

"You think that would change everything wouldn't you?"

He pulled out a small wallet sized picture of a babe, swaddled in a blue silken blanket, head full of blonde wild curls, and handed the picture over to the female Winchester.

Mary brushed a finger over the worn photo, "Who is this?"

Lucifer leaned over to look at the photo himself, brushing a finger over it tenderly, his eyes softened, "He's my son, my little prince."

"But I thought-"

"Thats right. You thought but you didn't know. Jack isn't my first. This is my first. His name is Adam. And yes, I did do all those things, changed diapers, rashes, naps, feeding. I love him."

Mary looked up at him, seeing him in some sort of new light, "He looks just like you."

"Thanks. He was a cutie! Had this soft little giggle. We were together and I was happy. Was perfectly content and then they came and I had to give him up. Went to live with an uncle in London."

Lucifer took the picture back, looking down at it for a long moment, brushing his thumb over the little photo of his beloved little Adam.

"I just want my family back again", he tucked it away, "Is that too much to ask for? Tell me Mary, you would do anything for your boys, you even stood up to me for them, why is it so wrong for me to do so for mine?"

"You tried to destroy the world."

"No. I wanted to destroy the humans. But then I had my son, my little Adam, and well, I'd be content if I had my boys back. Look, I'll tell you what, you help me get my boys back and I'll leave you and your world alone. Never see me again."

Mary looked up at him, "Really?"

"I don't lie. Don't need to."

"Deal."

"Good. Now lets keep moving."

She groaned.


End file.
